You'll have to excuse my hands
by SiXxA.m
Summary: She was in the plot to take over the school, but something inside her just won't let her. It's going to take a lot of convincing to stop the rest of them. But, she'd have to convince herself first to talk the guy of her dreams out of it. Lash/OC
1. All the same

My eyes opened slowly, meeting the light of my alarm clock. 4:30. I groaned rolling over to the other side. I told myself I wasn't nervous. And I actually really wasn't. It was already my second year at Sky High, so there's really nothing new. But, I had a feeling about this year I couldn't tell what that feeling was. All I knew was that something bad was going to happen, and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Ugh, get a grip Brittanya," I muttered, groggily. My paranoia shouldn't cloud my first day. What was I kidding? Something bad? At Sky High? Not likely. Sometimes I almost wish something would happen, just to break through Sky High's many walls of mediocrity. Now, don't get me wrong, Sky High's an awesome school. It's ridiculously easy to make friends there, and if you hang out with the right people than you won't have to worry about getting picked on by the usual school jerks. And I, Brittanya Jax, have somehow managed to get on the good side of said jerks. And if your wondering who they are then I guess I'll just have to clue you in. First and foremost, there's Gwen Grayson. Typical pretty girl. Great power, great smile, and a sweetheart. Well, to the people she wants to be. Typically heroes, such as myself. Now, how I made hero, well I'm really not sure how. I never thought teleporting was anything great. Then there's Penny. The entire cheer squad. We're actually pretty good friends, well on her good days. At least I know I can talk to her three weeks out of the month. There are a few others, but they really aren't anywhere near as important as those two. They are seniors this year, and I m only a sophomore.

We met during lunch one day when Speed suddenly just started running around me. I grew uncomfortable after awhile, and well teleported away. But here's the thing, when I don't have another place in mind to teleport to, I land anywhere. And since I pretty much teleported out of desperation, I found myself sitting right across from Gwen Grayson, who later informed me that she'd been watching the whole scene, and how great and powerful she thought my power was. Me, her, and Penny have been on good terms ever since.

But there are two more people who are actually about as important as Gwen and Penny. Speed and Lash. They take the cake for being Sky High's biggest jerks. You know how you watch a movie, about high schoolers, and there's always bullies there that stuff people into lockers, steal lunch money, and give people swirleys. Throughout that entire movie your sitting there saying no ones really like, and well that's how I used to think before I met Speed and Lash. Speed can ran abnormally fast and Lash can stretch abnormally far. Lash is well..yum. Well, yes, he's incredibly cute, but I've never even seen him take the time to glance at a girl like he was interested. So, I gave up. Well, actually I never even started, but I have thought about it. Those guys are pretty funny, I had them in a couple of classes last year. Even though they rarely showed up, the times they did were great. They're going to be Juniors this year, so, I don't think I'm going to get any classes with them. I was really lucky to even get a few of them last year. I am indeed on there good side. You see one day at lunch I was making my way over to Gwen and Penny, and once I whipped out my money I felt something brush my waist and before I knew it my money was gone.

"Lash," Gwen said "She's with us," I turned around to face him, he was closer then I thought. Our noses were touching, a gasp struggling in my throat. A lopsided smile grew on his lips as he stretched his arm over my head, then turned and walked away. I turned back around and Gwen handed me my money. Ever since that day, I've always had a little thing for Lash, but I've hid it.

I glanced back at my clock. 4:57. Hm. All this thinking passed some time. I got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake my parents up. I'm an only child, but I don't act like an only child usually acts. If you want to know about my parents I'll tell you, its quite simple really. Neither of them have super powers. Yup, I am a super child of none super parents. I got my powers from my grandpa on my dad's side and grandma on my mom's side. Thank god for recessive traits. I jumped in the shower, using cold water in an attempt to wake me up. I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking of what to do with my hair. It was black with a few very thin streaks of random color. It went down to about the middle of my bust. I have quite a body, but I make no effort to show it off. My hair was naturally curly. Not to curly, but curly nonetheless. I usually straightened it, but every now and then I kept its usual wavy body. In fact, I think I'll keep it wavy for today.

The sun was already out once I left my bathroom. I could hear the coffee brewing downstairs. I walked into my room and threw my book bag over my shoulder. It was almost 7 and the bus would be coming soon. I could easily teleport to school, but I only like to do that if Gwen or Penny wanted to meet up early. I kept subtle contact with each of them during the summer, but not too much. I still wanted to enjoy the time I had for myself. I'm not a loner or anything, but I still wanted to stay sane, and too much of Gwen and Penny is not a good thing. I walked down stairs to meet my parents. My dad had left for work and my mom was sitting down on the dining table drinking her coffee. I sighed once I saw her. No breakfast. Ugh.

"There's doughnuts in the cabinet," I smiled up at her running to get a doughnut. She may not be an actual super hero, but she's my super hero. With doughnut in hand I gave her a kiss and ran to the do

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she inquired, as my hand was on the door knob. I turned and gave her a questioning look. She held up my keys. I teleported from the door to her. She rolled her eyes as I grabbed the keys from her hand. She wasn't to happy about me having powers, but she dealt with it. When she found out, she wasn't as shocked as I thought she'd be. She just sighed and muttered the words 'mom and dad'.

I ran out the door, and to the bus stop. I wasn't the greatest runner, but I liked doing it. I felt almost sexy while doing so. C'mon the speed, the wind blowing in my hair, and I can do this all while finishing my doughnut. I got to the bus stop just in time for boarding I ran to the back of the bus and took a seat. I threw my book bag on the other so no one would sit next to me. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. Plus it looked like I'd be riding with tons of freshman this year. I didn't want to be a bitch to them there first day. I looked out the window for most of the ride. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. But I knew something was up when we spent a little to much time at one bus stop.

I looked up to see what looked like a rather preppy girl beside a guy who was wearing red, blue, and white. He was a handsome person, but I couldn't see him as anything more than a little brother. I just went back to staring outside the window. Ron was dragging on about how this guy was a Stronghold. The Commander and Jetstream are a fine pair of super heroes, but I wouldn't make that much of a big deal about them. The commotion settle down as they walked down the aisle. I looked up at Stronghold, and the second I did the bad feeling I had this morning washed over me again and I looked back out the window immediately.

He sat two or three rows behind me and I listened to what he was saying to the kid next to him. I had to tune out the uproar to listen in on him. I have a couple of other small powers, but I couldn't find much of a way to show them during power placement last year. I can hear things from at least a half mile radius. I pretty much hear like everyone else, I can only hear that far when I concentrate. I can also grow my canine teeth out to about an inch and a half long. They don't hang over my bottom lip, in fact when I grow them out I can't even close my mouth. And no I don't look at myself like a vampire or any of that crap. I just see myself as being able to grow my top canine teeth to an abnormally large size.

It took me awhile, but eventually I closed everyone out to hear Stronghold's conversation.

"So, how was your summer?" Stronghold said.

"To be honest, it was tough man, T-U-P-H," T-u-p-h? There's some interesting characters this year.

Before I knew it we took off. Everyone was screaming the whole way there. Except for me. I laughed the entire way there. When we arrived he gave his speech about the school, which was already familiar to me.

"Smooth and Easy," Ron sighed parking the bus. Yeah, smooth and easy my ass. But, I was already used to his bumps and curves. Everyone walked off the bus and I was smack dab in the middle of all the freshman. I looked over to see Penny doing the welcoming cheer. She's taught me that cheer, its really not that great. Speed hates it though. I can't really figure out why. As I was deep in thought something ran around our group, causing everyone to huddle around me. I couldn't see what was happening when there were tons of freshman crowding me. I was the sophomore meat to a freshman sandwich, and I didn't really like it. I all ready knew who was behind all this. Once everything settled down, I heard Lash say, "That's Speed, and I'm Lash," I started pushing my way through the crowd.

"And I'm not a freshman," I said once I got to the front. Speed and Lash looked at each other and grinned. I just slumped and rolled my eyes. I walked the other way, and something grabbed my backpack, and I got sent back flying. I ended up next to Lash. He had his arms around my shoulders, and the freshman threw confused looks at Speed, Lash, and I.

"And this is Brittanya," Lash said, stretching his hand out to the group of freshman, "And as representatives of Sky High's welcoming committee,"  
"We'd be happy to collect that 15 dollar new student fee," Speed finished. I sighed. Some people just don't change. The silence was growing awkward, then a familiar voice rang my ears.  
"Very funny you guys. I'll take it from here," Gwen said. She turned to smile at me and I returned the gesture. She mouthed the words 'I'll see you later'. Lash dropped his arm and walked off with Speed. I heard Speed say something that sounded like, "Gwen ruins all the fun," and I just smirked at that. Then I looked at Lash and sighed. It's a new year, and maybe a few new surprises...I doubt it.

* * *

**So yeah, this is a starter chapter, and it's mainly about getting to know the character. I didn't get much of a chance to proof read it, but if anything's really messed up just tell me and I'll fix it when I have the chance.**


	2. Urgent talks

I got the same locker I did last year. Which was a plus, because I didn't have to memorize a new combination. I shoved my bookbag in my locker and shut it. I wasn't in any mood to walk around with it. I turned and saw Gwen coming my way.

"Hey Gwen," I said, when she walked over to me. She gave me a hug, and said, "Hey Britt"

"So what's up?" I asked. She answered with a sly smirk, and said, "Will,"

"Will?" I questioned, thrown into a world of confusion.

"Stronghold. Will Stronghold." Ah. Stronghold. He was going to be an obvious leader in this school, with a last name like that. I stared at her domineer like expression, and groaned inwardly. Gwen has spotted her prey. Now, it's only a matter of time before she goes for the kill.

"Hey guys!" Penny seemed like she was in a good mood, which isn't strange, I just wasn't expecting it.

"Stronghold" I sighed his name before Gwen could answer,"Will Stronghold" I could feel a migrane starting up on the back of my neck.

"Ick. You mean that scrawny thing that's attatched to flower child?." She asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the opposite side. Flower child? I pondered for a moment. _Oh_. The girl that was with him on the bus, got it. Gwen glowered at Penny, and I stayed silent.

"Who said I was after his looks?", Gwen sneered. That's when I knew Gwen was up to something. Then I got that bad feeling again, and it is not a pleasant one. The bell rang and I walked off without saying good-bye. I'd be getting my schedule soon, and I needed to concentrate on that right now. Not Gwen and Penny's issues. Something bad is going to happen, I kept telling myself. Yet at the same time I kept lying to myself saying that nothing bad would happen. I'd occasionally even tell myself that if something bad were to happen I'd be safe. My thoughts battled with eachother, and before I knew it I found myself practically grumbling the whole way to class.

I got a few blank stares from people as I walked down the hallway. I simply returned the stares and continued on my way. I stared down at my feet and at the chain that dangled freely on my belt loop. While my mind was off in a foreign place I guess I forget to pay attention to where I was going, because I suddenly stumbled backwards after bumping into something.

"What the?" I muttered looking up to lock eyes with Warren Peace. The mysterious hot-head that no one bothered talking to. Well, except for me. Our families were close. I don't mean my parents and his parents. Its pretty much just my mom and his mom.

"Oh, hey Warren," I greeted him, with what sounded like exhaustion dripping from my tone.

"Hey," he replied passively, "Sorry about that," I did my best to smile at him, and he smiled back, the smile not touching his eyes. I let out a heavy sigh. I was actually pretty tired all of a sudden. I guess my lack of sleep just caught up with me.

"It's fine Warren, really. I needed a little wake up call. So, what you up to?" I was trying to start a friendly conversation to get my mind off of everything.

"Just trying to get to class on time," and just as he finished the late bell rang. "Crap. Sorry," I groaned running off.

"It's not my first time," he sighed and did the same. I ran into Medulla's class, and everything turned silent. Multiple pairs of eyes followed me as I sat in a desk.

"Well, Miss Jax, looks like we've decided to start this year off on a bad note. I'd give you a detention if it wasn't your first day back," I groaned sinking far into a desk. Last year I was told I would have him as my homeroom. He's suppose to be giving me my schedule at the end of class. The rest of class I spent trying to distract myself, from my thoughts. I ended up drawing on my hands 'till class was over. Actually I always wanted to be a tattoo artist. It's a damn shame I can't draw. I was called up to get my schedule, and I stormed out of the classroom. I folded my schedule in half and stuffed it in my pocket. I had Hero History 101 next. It was never one of my strong points.

"Hm, we have lunch that's one,"I heard someone say next to me. I turned to see Lash with two class schedules in his hand, comparing them for likeness I assumed. Instinctively, I reached into my pocket to pull out my...non-existent schedule. I turned to Lash and he looked up from the schedules to meet my glance.

"Well, see you in gym," He said, tossing my schedule at me. I somehow managed to catch it, and he walked the other way, leaving me walking alone. I was getting close to my second hour and I had plenty of time to go. If I was late to my first hour on my very first day, I sure as hell wasn't going to be late to the next.

"Hey, Britt." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see Gwen.

"Hey." I sighed almost impatiently.

"Your so funny," she giggled. My eyebrow shot up, and I stared at her with a befuddled expression.

"Let me see your schedule," I'm sure I looked like a zombie while handing it to her. She must of swallowed a good helping of good mood while I was gone.

"Hm, we have lunch that's one," She said, still comparing our schedules. Where have I heard that before?, I pondered staring up at the ceiling.

"Ooh, and I'll see you in gym!" She winked at me and walked off tossing my schedule back at me. I held it between my fingers for awhile and just walked off. The warning bell rang, but that didn't bother me. I was so close to class, and had a pretty good amount of time left-

"Hey, Britty!" My eyebrows furrowed, and I turned to see Penny. Britty? Really? Isn't just Britt bad enough?

"Um, hey." I murmured, gripping my bookbag tighter. "Well, let me see your schedule!" she chirped, clapping her hands together. My head tilted to the side.

"Um, ok" I held my hand out. It took her awhile to pry the schedule out of my fingers, but when she did it took her quite awhile to check if we have the same classes. I shifted my weight to the other leg, growing impatient.

"Alright, lunch that's one." she jumped up twice, and I continued to stare at her bewildered.

"Oh and I'll see you in gym, too!" She threw her arms around me, and walked off. "Bye, Britty!" my schedule hid in the back of my shirt. I yanked it out and ran to class. Ah, running. The one thing that seemed to relax me now.

"Hey, Brittanya, wait up!" I ran faster when I heard them. I felt a strong breeze pass me and I was intersepted. I looked up to see Speed grinning at me.

"Your not fast enough," I stared at him blankly.

"Now let me see your schedule." he held his hand out, and just as I was hesitantly extending mine, the bell rang.

"Ugh! Son of a --" I teleported quickly into my History class, and all eyes were on me again. I should've teleported into a seat in the back. I would've been way less noticable.

"Well Miss Jax, it looks like you've neglected one of schools most important rules." -this years history teacher-said. Was being a half second late to class really one of the schools most important rules? I questioned her with my expression.

"No using powers outside of the school gym." Oh. _Ouch._

"I guess that one just slipped my mind," I muttered with innocence.

"Detention. Next week on Monday. Full day." I groaned sinking into a random desk. I hate full day detentions. The only freedom you get that whole day is mornings, lunch, and after school. She babbled on the whole class, and I didn't even bother listening to the mindless crap that flowed out of her mouth. Who gives detentions out on the first day of school? No, an even better question is, Who gives out full day detentions the very first day? Tell me, 'cause really I want to know.

The bell rang and I went to lunch. I tried my best to avoid Gwen or Penny. They were acting like freaks all of a sudden. I sat across from Warren. No ones gonna bother looking over here. So, I was pretty much safe. I opened my pudding and dug in.

"What are you-"

"Don't ask," I cut him off.

The rest of the day mainly consisted, of me trying my best to get to class on time, and avioding Gwen or Penny. The bus ride home was quite, and peaceful. Something I really needed. When I got home I went straight to my room, and dressed into something more comfortable. I laid in bed and heard my phone vibrating on my book shelf. I got a text message, and it was from Gwen.

_Hey Britt! Come meet me, Penny, Lash, and Speed, early at school tomorrow...We have some "business" to discuss._

I turned off my light and closed my eyes. It was way to early to sleep, but I needed the rest. I had a hell of a day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hm. Well, um, review please. Thanks to all those that reviewed, and I hope you'll do it again.**_


	3. Fine line between business and pleasure

I woke up at three that day, and immediately got out of bed. I took a quick shower and started working on straightening my hair, the multi colored streaks becoming more noticeable. It was early, but when Gwen wanted to meet up early, she didn't mean right before class or something respectable like that. She meant 6 or 6:30. Sometimes I wasn't sure why we were friends, but when it came down to it we're actually pretty close. She trusted me with her secrets, and I trusted her as well. Even though, I didn't tell her or even Penny any of my secrets, I trusted them with faint information.

Pulled on a pair of purple denim skinny jeans, and a white dressy collared shirt. Over that I put a sheer black v-neck t-shirt, a white belt, and slipped on some black flats. Moms not up so no breakfast, I guess. My stomach growled, arguing with my thoughts. I grabbed my book bag and tip-toed downstairs. I opened the fridge, and found some left over brownies. I cut a square out and bit a big chunk out of it. I looked up at the clock 6:07. crap. I swallowed the brownie bit in my mouth, and took the rest with me to school.

I teleported over and found myself right in front of the school. I should've asked Gwen where exactly to meet up, but I'd find her eventually. I turned the opposite way and started walking eating another piece of my brownie. It was dark out and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text message from Gwen.

"Turn around?" I did a slow about face, while putting my phone back in my pocket. A long hand stretched out, and snaked around my waist. It looked like it was coming from the very front of the school behind those long statue looking things. What were they suppose to be called? I was propelled forward, and suddenly found myself standing with Lash, Speed, Penny, and Gwen. I also suddenly found myself empty handed. Where the fuck did my brownie go! My morning has been officially ruined.

"Nice of you to join us," Gwen greeted me with a bright smile, that lit up the dark atmosphere.

"Hi," I replied, glumly, tossing my book bag to some corner. I walked over to Speed, Lash, and Penny, grumbling like the sound my stomach would make as I waited for lunch. Gwen was in the front of course. It was like a class almost. Teacher in front, students in back. Speed and Lash were a little behind Penny and I, they looked full of energy. Ugh. Morning people. "Well, as you know we have about thy strongest powers in this school, and.." she went dragging on about us all, and I must admit I dosed off a bit during half. I felt two hands gently grip each side of my waist.

I looked up to see Lash. He was staring at Gwen the whole time. I turned back and did the same, savoring the feeling of his hands so low on me. He usually put his arm around my shoulders, or my upper back, but never on me waist. Gwen was now almost reaching the end of her how-amazing-we-are speech, and was just about to get to the real reason why she called us over. The others seemed concentrated intently on every word she was saying I, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the sensation of Lash's hands on my waist. I was glad it was dark, because if Gwen saw this she'd question my listening skills and force him to stop, and him stopping was one thing I didn't want to happen right now. He pushed my shirt up a tad bit with his thumbs and started rubbing the new patch of exposed skin. I could feel my muscles tensing up, as my self-control was being provoked. My breathing was getting slower and heavier, my head was light, and I was standing on gelatin. I wanted nothing more then to sigh his name out, turn around and kiss him hard. But, once again I couldn't. That's what made this all the more harder. My skin was tingling with lust. I'd never felt so many butterflies in my stomach. My stomach which felt...My stomach which felt incredibly empty right now!

"And now for the reason I brought you here. We are going to-"

"Oh no. You are not putting your hands on me!" I exclaimed, yanking his hands off.

"Um, what?" he asked, confusion staining his shocked tone.

"You made me lose my brownie and now I'm starving!" "Um excuse me you guys, but-"

"I don't know what your talking about," he said, putting his hands up just to cross them over his chest again.

"I don't care if you do or don't your the reason why all day during classes all I'll be waiting for is lunch!"

"Can you guys please talk about this another-"

"Oh really? Well, how exactly did I make you lose your stupid brownie."

"Seriously you guys we don't have time for this!" Gwen pleaded.

"You pulled me back, and on the way I dropped my brownie. And..And...And it's not stupid!"

"Well, how the hell was I suppose to know that!"

"Shut up!" Gwen yelled, just as I was about to counter. My eyes grew wide and so did Lash's as we turned to look at Gwen.

"Lunatics." She muttered. Lash and I stared at her bewildered, Speed and Penny were doing the same.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"No..No problem," I stammered, unsure of who my friend was anymore. The sun was up and I could see the first bus was already about to land. I guess time flies when your having...fun? Gwen looked at the bus and then glowered at Lash and I.

"We'll do this again tomorrow," she said, through gritted teeth. Gwen, Penny, and Speed walked off leaving Lash and I by ourselves. I turned to look at him feeling sudden remorse.

"I'm sorry, Lash. I just kind of got mad, because well I'm hungry." I'm sure this was the saddest apology in the history of poor apologies, but it's all I got. It usually wasn't like me to make such a big deal out of something as worthless as a brownie. Unusual tensions I felt at school now were probably getting to me, and Lash was one of the people I wanted to take it out on the least.

"It's just that when you were," I paused feeling my face get hot. I was probably a certain shade of red that no ones ever seen.

"When I was what?" he asked, sounding annoyed almost.

"When you were touching me." I mumbled, looking everywhere, but him. There was a long silence, then I felt the need continue if I wanted to make any point.

"When you were touching me, I-" I tried to continue, but Lash cut me off. He placed his hands around my chin, and held my face up. I was forced to look at Lash. His hands were so warm, that I almost didn't mind this. He pulled my face closer to his, and took his other hand and caressed the side of my face. He stared into my hopeful eyes, and leaned in closer. My breathing started becoming slow, as I looked down at his lips. They were parted just like mine.

"What is anyone ever going to do with you, Jax?" he released my face and walked away.

* * *

**Review. 3**


	4. Concentration required

The rest of the week flew by rather quickly. Gwen didn't have another morning meeting, and when I asked her about it she said she rather talk to us sometime out of school. There weren't any encounters between Lash and I, and I couldn't say I minded. He never really bothered to look at me anymore, it was like every time I passed Speed and Lash in the hallway, Lash would like straight ahead, and every once in a while Speed would throw me a blank stare. I'm actually surprised that it didn't really bother me that much. Looking at Stronghold no longer gave me that feeling, but every now and then Gwen would, but that's beside the point. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary happened this week. Well, except for Stronghold getting his powers, that one was completely unexpected. But once the hype of him and Warren fighting died down no one really cared, well besides Gwen. All week she talked about Stronghold, and how he was strong....Super strong. She rambled on about how great of a power he has, and how he was "not bad" looking, either.

I spent the weekend with Gwen and Penny. Other than the fact that Gwen wouldn't shut up about Will, it was a alright.

When the week started up again, all was going well, until gym that is. Save the citizen. Everyone gets a turn at least once a year. It wasn't my favorite part of the day, but it always ended quickly whenever someone picked me. A quick teleport to the edge of the steel pit and it's over. Maybe that's why I don't get chosen as much, but that didn't bother me.

Every now and then I sit with Warren during save the citizen. Gwen and Penny always ask why I do, and I just say I want a seat up top away from the crowd that forms in the first couple rows. The truth is that it's a pretty cold Gym, and sitting next to Warren makes the temperature in that gym bearable. But he wasn't here today, he was stuck in detention which I'm having trouble understanding why. It's probably, because he's the one who actually started the fight. I was supposed to have detention today, but they probably forgot, because if I did have detention they would've called me to the office by now.

And even though I was sitting next to Gwen and Penny the whole time, everything was going well until this.....  
"We pick little Stronghold and," Speed determined.

"And we pick Jax," Lash finished. Um.

"Brittanya, he called your name go!" Gwen said, ushering me to the locker room. Why did he pick me? There's a room full of students that he could beat blindfold, and instead he picks me. It's actually pretty simple, I'll just teleport over and grab the doll the minute the clock starts. The plan was well thought out until it was actually time to execute it.

"Go!" Boomers voice filled the gym.

Before I could teleport Lash's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to him. Are faces were close, too close, and our lips were inches away. I could feel my heart beating hard, and thudding on Lash's chest. He moved his face over and pulled me closer, his lips landing on my ear.

"What now, Jax?" I shuddered, as he whispered that in my ear. I don't know why I didn't just teleport out of his arms and try to save the citizen already. I think I might've tried to, but had no success, I wasn't concentrating hard enough. Out of pure desperation, I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I grew out my teeth, and sank them into Lash's pale neck, hoping I had avoided all major veins and arteries. So this is how it feels like, I thought. He growled out of pain, and I extracted my teeth quickly, making them their regular size again. I laced small, longing kisses on the wound he now had on his neck. I couldn't help it, my lips just felt like they belonged on his neck. I started sucking around the wound, occasionally flicking my tongue on his skin.

"Brittanya," he moaned softly in my ear. The sound of his voice made me arch my back into him, and he tightened his hold. My body fit seamlessly into his even with all this plastic "armor" on. The crowd started counting down, if it wasn't for their shouting I would've never been brought back to Earth. Flickering my eyes at the clock, I gathered up as much will power as I could muster and teleported over to the steel pit. I extended my quivering hand and saw nothing. I snapped my head to see Stronghold surrounded by people praising him for being the so called first freshman to win save the citizen. I've won save the citizen as a freshman, and I never got praised for it, but then again no one could really put up much of a fight against a teleporter. Suddenly incredibly frustrated, I angrily took off my gear right there on the spot, and tossed on the floor. I didn't care about this stupid game. I could've easily teleported to the steel pit, making it easier for everyone. But instead I was frozen in place just because I had a thing for a real Class A jerk.

* * *

**_Well that was it. What do you think? Sorry it was kinda short. There's going to be some verbal interactions with Brittanya and Lash in the up coming chapters. And for all those who like this story sorry for my slow updates I'll try to keep them coming a bit faster. Reviews keep me going, so please leave them. It's greatly appreciated. :)  
-Sixx A.M._**


	5. Improbable

I stomped down the hallway, my jaw clenched feverishly. Talk about a bad way to end the day. Actually, I really wish it was the end of the day, I still have three classes left and my blood was boiling. Why should me not winning save the citizen matter? I'll tell you why. Because instead of it being a usual save the citizen, where the freshman clearly can't handle it themselves and their usually older and more experienced partner pulls through, I had to get distracted and give Stronghold unnecessary fame. No I'm not jealous, I'm just disappointed in myself. Falling for the natural charm of a real asshole is not something I take pride in doing.

"Brittanya Jax, please report to the main office. Brittanya Jax." I slumped, grinding my teeth together taking a left turn in the hallway instead of walking straight down the hall to class. I swung the main office door open and walked to the front desk. Principal powers stood there eyeing me up and down. I hate when people size me. Are you that much of a bitch, or are you just a mega lesbian with a great dissimulation?

"I believe you were to serve a detention today," she said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. I sighed walking around her to the detention room.

"Your detention will be extended to tomorrow as well," she called after me.

"Yup!" I responded, propping the detention room door open. How clever? You can't open it up from inside, but you can from the out. Sounds pretty Cinderella if you ask me.

I threw my book bag across the room, and took any random seat, slamming my fist down on the desk.

"Bad day?" I lifted my head up slowly.

"Yes, Warren. Bad day...very bad day."

The room was desolate besides Warren and I, and I liked it that way. I was in no mood to deal with people. After an hour or so of staring around the room, licking my lips out of habit, a coppery taste graced my tongue. I slowly brought my fingers up to my lips, wiping some unknown substance away. It was bright red, and border-lined somewhere between thick and thin. And for some outlandish reason, I had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Is this..."

"Blood?" Warren inquired, cutting me off. And then...I remembered. A pang of worry disturbed me. What had I done to Lash's neck? I groaned aloud, slamming my head down on the desk.

"Poor thing," I muttered, remorse washing over me. I can't believe I bit him! I mean, who does that? No. Don't answer that, because all your going to say is vampire. Ugh. I peeked my head up, catching a glance at Warren's expression. "You look so lost," I grinned.

"Could you really blame me?" he sighed.

"Well, during save the citizen I...bit Lash," I said, muttering the last part.

"How much damage could a bite do?" I stared at him, apprehensively. I did agree, though. Most bites are innocuous.

"A lot ,actually. At least when you have these," I tilted my head backward, growing my teeth out as far as they go. He leaned in closer, squinting his eyes.

"How can you do that? Aren't you a teleporter? You got it from your grandma, right?"

"Well," I shrunk my teeth back to normal size, "My grandma from my mom's side was a super. She could teleport from any place in a split second. The funny thing is, is that when she would teleport she would disappear in a green puff of smoke. I, on the other hand, disappear in a gray smoke. I have no explanation for why that is and frankly I don't care," I sighed solemnly before continuing, "My grandpa on my dad's side could grow his teeth out like I can now. And one last thing is that I can hear better then most people can, but that's just, because my "vampire" of a grandfather had hyperacusis that exaggerated his hearing. I don't really count the being able to hear better a power because, well, it really isn't. And being able to grow your teeth out isn't something too great. So here, in Sky High, I'm known as a teleporter. But, all in all, I just always say, 'Thank god for recessive traits'." he stared at me, a bewildering expression being held back by his preset calmness.

"That's like a one in a million thing,"

"Yeah, well I don't feel too special"

"It's...impossible," he muttered.

"No," I grinned widely, "Just very improbable," I bursted out laughing in spite of myself.

"What?"

"Don't you get it. That's impossible, no just very improbable. It's totally Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. They said that like five times in the movie, it was brilliant, really." his expression was being dominated by confusion.

"Never mind," I sighed in complete defeat. A prolonged silence carried out until he finally spoke.

"You know what I don't get? Why..."

"Why what?," I asked cutting him short, "Why I have two powers, and the both of them are recessive traits and it's a wonder how I got one in the first place, let alone two," he opened his mouth to respond, but I kept going, "or why I just quoted Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and started cracking up, but didn't get a smirk at the least out of you," he took in the information for a moment then started again.

"Well that too," I nodded my head in agreement, "but what I really don't get is why a girl, especially one like you, would fall for an ass like Lash?" I froze, staring at the ground. My mouth opened wide to say something, but I stopped myself. You're joking right? So let me guess? This is the part where I'm supposed to get all defensive and say 'OH NO!' There is absolutely no way I like Lash. And then you pass me some asshole look that says 'Oh, really?'. Then I just pour my guts out to you, and you tell me what I should do, obviously thinking I care.

"Well I never said I'd tell you what to do," he said. I froze again.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I murmured. He nodded, slowly. I slammed my head down on the desk, the _thump_ bouncing of the walls.

The rest of the day was painless, and before I knew it I was on the bus home. My usual after school routine was, wait for Gwen and Penny to come out of their class, talk about my day with them, then run to the bus before it left. Then, of course, there's teleporting, and there's also the whole 'no using powers outside of the school gym'. And no matter how tired I was, I'm not pulling that stunt, because, really, I'm in no mood for another detention. So here I sat, one of the only people on the bus. Everyone else was giggling with the friends, and I couldn't give a flyinh fu-

"Can I ask you something?" I whipped my head around to see the formally empty seat, full, with our favorite pyro. I was honestly startled by him, but I kept my composure.

"Sure," I muttered, staring back out of the window. I saw Gwen and Penny looking around, for what I assumed was me. I smirk tugged at the corners of my lips, turning to see what Warren wanted to ask me.

"The detention room neutralizes all super powers," I nodded, warily,"So, why can you still grow your teeth out. That's a power, isn't it?"

"Well," I mumbled the word out, before I finally realized I had no answer to his question, "I guess I'll just have to look into that,"

* * *

**Hope you guys don't mind some Warren Peace. Don't worry Brittanya and him are just friends *wink*. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors, I didn't much time to proof read. In the next chapters, Brittanya finds out a lot of things about her Grandparents past, and a lot more about Lash's...  
Well, I thought I'd do something special for my reviewers. So, here's a preview of the next chapter (even though it probably won't be up for awhile)**

_I looked around, warily examining my surroundings. This place had been closed for hours, and now I can finally look for what I wanted. I passed hero after hero, and finally found myself in front of the one person I had been looking for. The Count._

_"Still a lame name," I muttered. My grandpa, The Count, had his own display in this museum. He kept a journal, and from the first time I stepped in here, I knew everything I needed to know would be found in that torn up book. I stretched out my hand to lift the small glass display up, when a cold hand stopped me. I whipped around immediately._

_"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Lash growled._


	6. The Reasons Why

"Hey, Mom," I said, taking a seat at the dining table. She was preparing coffee for my dad and herself. She'd let me have a cup, but I try to stay away from coffee....It makes your boobs shrink. Or, at least, that's what I heard.

"Good morning, honey," I smiled at my chaste mother, and grabbed a muffin from the basket that sat in the center of the table.

"You know, Mom," I said,nonchalantly,"I've been thinking."

"About what?" she asked, turning to me warily.

"Grandpa,"

"He's in Arizona with Gram,"

I sighed, "Not Grandpa Stephan,"

"Emanuel?" Was that his name?

"I guess so," I muttered, unsure.

"I suggest you ask your father, because I never even got to meet Grandpa Emanuel and he was my Father-in-law. Just wait until your father comes from work and ask him."

"I can't wait that long," I grunted. I was to impatient to wait for something that I'd spent all of last night thinking about. Besides, I don't want to spend my Saturday thinking of some old dude, just because I want to know why the detention room can't stop me from growing my teeth out. I mean, it's a power, right?

"Well," she sighed, "There is a museum, not far from here, where you can see the displays of some of the greatest super heroes and villians. I remember your father telling me that your grandfather had his own display there. Maybe, you could go check it out."

"Well, what was his super name?" I had to know what to find him under.

"The Count," I started choking on my muffin. The Count? Seriously?

"Is there something wrong?" I shook my head when asked the question. After all, it wasn't my fault my grandfather had such a lame name.

"So, what time are you taking me?" I questioned, recovering from my fit of laughter. She looked over at me.

"Take the bus," I sighed heavily, getting up to get ready.

* * *

I sat in the back of the bus, which honestly looked as if nobody under the age of seventy should be riding it. I spent the ride trying to conceal the biggest pimple I'd ever seen on my face. I spend atleast twenty minutes a day cleansing my skin, and this is the thanks I get? Every teen gets pimples, right? I thought about my friends at Sky High, and their flawless faces. Damn it...

* * *

I stood in the back of the line, waiting impatiently to get inside the museum. Then it finally got to be my turn.

"Sixty dollars? It's a museum not a trip to Disney World!"

"It's either sixty dollars or you can turn back around and walk home," the door man replied. My mouth swung open as he told me that. But, before I could rip his head off, I got an idea. I grinned at him and looked inside of the window, trying to take a mental note of how the inside of the museum looked like. I fled the vicinity, walking down my previous path.

Okay. All I have to do is find a place to be alone and teleport my way inside the museum. I came up with a fine idea, for once. I'm proud of myself, no really I am...

* * *

I rushed down the halls, hoping no one had seen me. There was a split hallway. One said "Heroes" and one said "Villians", and if there was anything I knew about my grandpap, was that he was, indeed, a villian.

I rushed from display to display, passing villian after villian.

"Capernica, Copper," it had to be close. I grinned as I reached his display. I didn't find any useful information, but a brown book caught my eye. It had the words "The Reasons Why" etched on the leathery cover. My memory dug up a hazy image of when my dad told me about his father.

_"No one understood him. But, he understood himself." my dad sighed, bringing the steamy mug up to his mouth. I pursed my lips, trying to fit the pieces together._

_"What do you mean?," I finally asked._

_"Well, he kept a journal. It is said, that every question that anyone ever wondered about him, was answered in that book. But, the funny thing is, is that he wouldn't let anyone read it."_

_"Really?" That's...odd._

_"Yes. I'll never forget it. He named it, 'The Reasons Why'."_

Then...I knew. Everything I need to know is in that book. But....How can I get it? I hesitantly reached to lift the glass that was in the way between me and the bliss feeling of finally getting answers, when I heard a cough behind my. I dreadfully did an about face, facing the door man who had been more than happy to see me leave. I laughed nervously, and before I knew it, I was in some unknown park. That's what I get for teleporting out of desperation.

* * *

I looked around, warily examining my surroundings. This place had been closed for hours, and now I can finally look for what I wanted. I passed villian after villian, and finally found myself in front of The Count.

"Still a lame name," I muttered. My grandpa, The Count, had his own display in this museum. He kept a journal, and from the first time I stepped in here, I knew everything I needed to know would be found in that torn up book. I stretched out my hand to lift the small glass display up, when a cold hand stopped me. I whipped around immediately.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Lash growled.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I guess it's one of those chapters that set up bigger things. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter's coming up soon. I'm actually going back to edit each chapter to correct some mistakes I made. Review(:**


	7. Little Daggers

"Lash," I choked as the grip he had on my wrist tightened.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. His eyes were colder than I'd ever seen them. I gulped harshly and picked up enough courage to respond.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said in a shaky breath. He yank on my arm, and I hit the wall next to me. It was like he was towering over me, like I was one of his freshman victims. He took a profound step forward, closing the gap between us. With his body pressing close to mine, my breathing became heavier. His chest was crushing mine, stifling every deep breathe I attempted to take.

"You did this to me," he grunted, running his free hand through his hair. He closed his eyes as he tried to settle his breathing. But, all too soon, his eyes flickered open and he focused back on me.

I whimpered as his grip tightened even more on my wrist, the pain shooting down my arm. My eyes became misty, blurring my vision of Lash.

"What's the matter, Jax?" he tightened his hand even more, watching me squirm with a wretched look on his face, "For once, you don't have anything to say?"

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it back. My head snapped back and I felt his lips on my neck. An involuntary moan escaped my lips. I tried backing up, but I just ran into the wall behind me. As he ran his mouth up and down my neck, I found myself trembling beneath him. He bit my neck and stifled my scream with his hand. He nipped at the sensitive skin for awhile before throwing me onto the floor and turning around. Paralyzed with shock, I laid on the cold, granite floor, rubbing my bruised wrist. Was I really being harassed by Lash? I wasn't sure about anything, I just stared up at him, astonished that he would even lay a hand on me.

"What did I do?" I whispered, surprised that I even had a voice. He took in a slow,deep breath. I waited impatiently for an answer.

"All I can think about is you," It was like it pained him to talk about me, "and your blood." Um. What? When he said blood, my mouth watered. I stood up slowly, he must have heard me, because he turned to me just as I did so. His black, orb-like eyes seemed to burn a hole right through me.

"Why?" he mumbled. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down as best as he could. I paused for a second, completely confused and unsure of what I should say or do.

"I," I began, nervously, "I don't know." I honestly had no clue why he was like this and I couldn't really comprehend how I would have anything to do with it. I've never really seen anyone act like this.

Something then caught my eye. I froze, focusing on two dark dots on Lash's neck. With no hesitation, I walked towards him with an outstretched arm. He stiffened under my icy touch. I could tell he really didn't want me touching him, like he was afraid of what I could do to him. Why wasn't he like this five minutes ago? My fingers brushed the two rough holes a few more times, before it finally dawned on me where they were from.

"Lash," I gasped. He looked away immediately and ,embarrassed, dropped my arm. I swallowed the lump in my throat, staring at the bite mark.

"I'm so s-" I cut off letting out a howl of pain. I cupped a hand over my mouth, screaming hysterically. It felt like knives were jabbing into my gums. I was trying to muffle my wails with my hand, but my teeth suddenly shot out,long and sharp, stabbing my hand. I let out another scream and stared at my hand, fully expecting to see blood dripping from it. But,oddly enough, there was no blood coming out of the two fresh holes. Tears flew freely from my eyes as I felt a dry feeling in my felt as if they were cracking, splitting in half from being so dry. I backed up from Lash, afraid of what might happen. He eyed me with confusion written all over his face, but his eyes looked concern. He tried to move closer, but I put up a hand telling him to stop. He stood still, leaning in to get a better look at me.

"Brittanya?" he mumbled.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A little unexpected, right? So, so, so sorry that it took me this long to update. But.....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Starting in the next chapter I will start responding to reviews at the beginning of the chapter,thanking you or even answering questions you'd like to know about the story.**  
**p.s. sorry it was kinda short. Forgive me? (^.^)**


	8. The Problem and The Solution

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the review, and yeah it was different then a lot of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Brittanya.

I didn't really get much of a chance to proof read this, so if I made a big mistake please point it out. Thanks :)))

* * *

I sat on the bus quietly. My bottle of water was dripping wet. There are really no cup holders on this school bus, so I had to rest it in-between my legs, which was becoming quite undesirable. Ever since Saturday night, I've been drinking water like a maniac. It was almost like having a permanent cotten-mouth after smoking. But, this was different, I couldn't explain it. Everytime my mouth wasn't moist, I would grow even more uncomfortable then I already was. I was never comfortable now. But, when I drank water it made it tolerable. I felt like a weirdo, now. I can't even begin to explain myself. When I don't have water with me, I have to cause myself pain to feel comfortable. It's almost pleasurable after awhile. But, do you know how many odd looks you get from your friends during lunch, when your practically moaning with a needle shoved through your lip? That's the one of the ways I've found to make the uncomfortable feeling subside. Needles.

* * *

_I forgot my lunch money one day and was left with nothing else to do but sit and watch Penny, Gwen, Jasmine (controls the weather), Steven (has x-ray vision), and a few other supers from our hero class eat their lunch. Who knows where Lash and Speed were? I never really saw them around anymore. Anyway, when I was sitting down with them I had nothing to drink, but I really thought I could last atleast an hour. And, I wasn't about to beg people for some of their drink. My jaw was aching and the only thing I could think of to help the pain, is to well...add more pain. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box filled with sewing needles. I stole them from Miss Revish's home ec. class. You see, I've always kind of had this fetish for needles. Uh, I don't really enjoy sharing that with people, but since it's crucial to the story, how could I leave it out? It's nothing to bad. You can't sit here and tell me you've never tried sticking a needle on the surface of your skin, or at least seen someone do it. I wanted nothing more than to forcefully shove the needles right through my gums, but then I realized how much damage that could cause. So, I slowly shoved the needle through my bottom lip. I whimpered for a split second at first, tears welling up in my eyes because of the pain. Slowly but surely, the pain turned into acute pleasure. It wasn't sexual pleasure, something almost more powerful than that. I was in a completely different world, almost like a trip, but different. Something actually semi-enjoyable. Until I took a good look at the befuddled expressions on my friends faces, I didn't realize how stupid I looked. Embarrassed, I froze, and slowly extracted the needle from my lip. I didn't really know what to say. I just stood up slowly and walked out of the cafeteria. I could hear my "friends" whispering amongst themselves. I simply rolled my eyes and quickened my pace._

* * *

I got pulled out of my flashback as I felt someone sit next to me. I sighed, taking a long sip of my water bottle, before turning to see who was next to me.

Lash stared back at me with what looked like sympathy in his big brown eyes. I swallowed hard and re-opened my water bottle and brought it up to my lips when I realized that I was out of water. I groaned, throwing my head back on the bus was going to be a long trip.

"Here," Lash spoke, quietly, "you can take mine." He handed me his water bottle. It was half empty, but I took it anyway. I was just happy that I had some water.

"I'm so-"

"Let's not even talk about it," I mumbled. He sighed heavily and looked straight forward. I had butterflies in my stomach. It was a cross between that and anxiety. I was thinking about talking to my parents about all the weird things that were happening, but what were they going to do? Sometimes I wished I had super parents. The only way I was going to get some answers was if I got my grandfather's book and I was not about to make another trip to the museum.

"Why are all these weird things happening?" he managed to ask. I looked at him with a sullen face.

"I don't know,"

"How did things get this way?" I attempted a crooked smile to ease up the situation.

"I know why," he slowly turned his to look at me, "It's because I bit you. And now I feel like the biggest idiot. I don't even know why I did that in the first place."

"It was just the heat of the moment. I don't blame you," I simply shoke my head.I don't know how are why Lash was being so kind, but all I knew is that nothing could make me feel better about being so stupid. I took a sip of the water bottle as the bus went to its final stop.

"What was so bad about a bite?" I know that was all he was thinking about from the minute he saw me on the bus till now.

"I was trying to get a book from the museum that had all the answers I needed in it, but somebody made that practically impossible," he bowed his head in shame almost. Yup, that's right. Feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what was happening to me." my jaw clenched and my hand tightened around the bottle of water in my hand.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," I didn't want to be such a bitch, but I really didn't want to talk about it at all to be completely honest. In fact, I would really prefer if we act like it didn't happen.I turned to look at Lash and he had frustrated/annoyed look on his face. And to be completely honest, I couldn't care less.

"Enjoy my water," he muttered before getting up and walking to some other seat on the bus.

* * *

The bus got to school early and ,for once, I didn't mind. When I finished the bottle of water, I didn't feel the dreadful need for more. I was pleasantly suprised that I wasn't running for a vending machine right now. And, for what seems like the longest time, I felt good. I felt normal. A wide grin couldn't help but erupt on my face. I actually enjoyed this bright, sunny day. I was wearing a white v-neck with torn jean shorts. I'm not one to follow the crowd, but it is summer. I'm not going to be the only one wearing pants in what'll seem like a desperate cry to be original. I approached Gwen infront of her locker. She gave me a small sympathetic smile which out of habit I did to her. But, today's different. I'm different.

"Hey, Gwen," I greeted with a bright smile. She looked at me with a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

"Well, someone's back to normal,"

"I just feel good," she smiled at me and we linked arms as we walked down the hallway. A couple heads turned as we walked down the hallway. I just embraced the stares and kept that same smirk on my face.

* * *

First period was when I had time to think. I used to hate having time to think, but now I feel it's nessacary. The period dragged on and on. Boring lectures are the reason kids hate school so much. I sank down into my seat staring at the clock, not even half of the period had gone by. This is bullsh... And right at that moment is where I had an epiphany. Bullshit. BS. BS as in bullshit and Blood and saliva.  
I know it sounds incredibly stupid, but when my dad used to tell me stories about The Count he used to say BS. Blood and saliva.

* * *

_"BS?" I inquired. He let out a small laugh before bringing the warm mug to his lips._

_"Blood and saliva," I paused for a second._

_"Um. Ew?" he snorted a bit in laughter before he put his mug down on the wooden table, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"The problem and the solution,"_

* * *

I never understood that until this moment. Blood. I had taken some of Lash's blood and then things went wrong, really wrong. I drank out of his water bottle which has his spit on it, and now things are turning back to normal. He bit me and I'm sure he drew some blood. That was his problem and now he needs his solution. And I knew things could get even better for me. Atleast now I finally know the solution.

"Yes!" I shouted, slamming my fist down onto the desk. The class went silent including the teacher.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Jax?" I looked up slowly, realizing that now really wasn't the right time to celebrate.

"Heh," an embarrassed laugh escaped my lips, "I'm just really excited about this lesson,"

Mr. Medulla smiled at me, "Well, alright then," I couldn't really decide what was sadder. The fact that, that was the best lie I could come up with, or the fact that Mr. Medulla of all people bought it. But all I knew right now is that I needed to find Lash.

"Actually, Mr. Medulla, may I use the restroom?" there were a collection of sighs in the room before he gave me the okay.

I knew Lash was skipping, I just didn't really know where he could be.

I was walking at a speedy pace, my fully black hair flowing carelessly. I had dyed my hair fully black, because, during my "psychotic" stage, the colors bothered me.

"Woah, where are you headed, Jax?" I turned my head to see Speed leaning against some lockers. I threw my arms around him, a wide smile playing on my lips.

"Umm,"

"Where's Lash?"

"He should still be in the restroom," and with that, I was gone. It was hard to run in my white flip flops, but I was just so excited that I had found the solution. I pushed the boy's restroom door open, not caring who would see. Lash was throwing away the paper towel he had just finished drying his hands with. I ran over to him with full force.

"Brittanya?" I eagerly jumped up, my legs were bent and my thighs were on each side of his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and without hesistation, I pressed my lips against his. He responded slowly, kissing me tenderly. I pulled myself closer to him as I deepened the kiss. My hands were lost in his hair and I couldn't even tell where his hands where. There were many ways to swap spit, but this was the only thing that came to my mind when I was excited that I realized what the cure was. And now, this feels like the best way.

"Umm," I broke the kiss and we both looked at whoever else was in the room. Poor Little Larry. Stopping was one thing I didn't want to do, but I'll admit I was a bit embarrassed. I got off of Lash and brushed myself off. Larry swallowed hard. The look Lash gave him caused Larry to flinch and run out of the room awkwardly. I chuckled a bit before looking up at Lash. We were out of breath as we stared at eachother.

"What was that for?"

"I'll explain everything some other time, but for now I have to go," I walked away slowly leaving him frozen in place. The walk back to class was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but really I couldn't careless.

"Did you find Lash?" Speed asked.

"Yeah," I swooned. I could see him staring at me strangely out of the corner of my eye.

"I"ll never understand you," he muttered.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm going to start updating more and more. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get to write another chapter. And I have started replying to reviews at the beginning of the chapter. Sooooo, I hope you liked it. :)))))**


	9. Selfless

_**Boris Yeltsin: Her main power is to teleport. I pretty much know where I want to go with this story, but I would be happy to hear your suggestions. Yeah that was simply to show how odd her thinking became after she had blood. Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**RandomRiter: I'm glad to hear that(: thanks for reviewing!**_

_**And thanks to LadySilverDragon2 for the fave.**_

_**Okay I know things are going out of order than they did in the movie in this chapter, but it is my story. Enjoy (:**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for the things you don't recognize.**_

* * *

Things were back to normal for Lash and I. It was like nothing had ever happened. I can't say I miss the old Lash, but at least he wasn't suffering anymore. Every now and then he would see me and give me a wink, but that's about as much interaction as we've had since the bathroom incident. Neither of us really talked about that. At least I had Gwen in my first hour today. As a senior, you have to assist a teacher once a month. Too bad she sat all the way in the back of the room.

I loathed building rays so I'm glad my science partner of the week was Steven Correa. He had black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. I sat with him at lunch a lot. He's a nice, cute guy and incredibly smart when it comes to science. Everyone bashes on him for having the same power as the nurse, but he doesn't care.

"Just let me handle it," he whispered in my ear as Mr. Medulla started talking about the different types of rays. I grinned widely, but my expression changed when somebody walked through the door. Will. Will Stronghold. I thought he already switched to hero class, but I guess I was incorrect. Mr. Medulla's first hour was a mix of heroes from different grade levels, but it doesn't matter, every grade pretty much learns the same material. I might have been a bit more irritated by Stronghold's presence if he hadn't stepped on Mr. Medulla's foot. Yeah, I got a good laugh out of that one. I don't have much against stronghold, but I really don't understand Gwen's infatuation with that kid. And the worst part of all this was that he got paired up with Gwen, because everyone already had a partner. I was not going to here the end of this one for awhile...

"Hey, can you fill the lab sheet out?" Steven asked as he effortlessly pieced the freeze ray together.

"It's the least I can do," I chirped. He smirked and slid the paper to my side of the table.

"You've confused rays with beams! D! Minus!" I muffled my laughter with my hand, "I would give you an F, but that would only mean having to see you in summer school."

Poor Robert Gottile. He's almost as clueless as me when it comes to science. Did I mention how glad I was to have Steven as a partner?

"And what's this?" I turned around to see Stronghold sitting awkwardly next to Gwen and a perfectly built freeze ray. Gwen really shouldn't be so nice.

I zoned everyone out and listened intently on Gwen, Mr. Medulla, and Stronghold "Um, I don't know I didn't make it," what an idiot...

I could hear Gwen pick up the freeze ray and hand it to Mr. Medulla. My pencil slipped out of my fingers and hit the desk. That stupid little noise broke my whole concentration. The glower I gave it was something I assumed I'd give to someone who insulted my mother. I found myself cursing under my breath at my pencil...how pathetic.

"Brittanya!"

"Wait, what?" I turned to see Steven staring at me.

"Are you OK?" I looked down at the almost finished freeze ray.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned. He looked at my shoulder and then at the frozen Robert behind him. My shoulder had shards of ice in it. I went to touch it, but Steven grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"It'll sting if you touch it," It already stung from how cold it was, but I assumed it would go away. Nobody but Steven seemed to notice that some of the ice from the freeze ray hit.

"You should go to the nurse,"

"If it doesn't get better by the end of the period, I'll go" In all honesty, I didn't really care for my shoulder as much as I did for Gwen and Strongholds little chat. I took a deep breath, closing in on their conversation.

"Well, that was impressive," I rolled my eyes. Of course it's impressive she's a techno-path, what do you expect?

"So is what you did in save the citizen," My jaw clenched tightly, my hand becoming clammy the harder I tightened it around my pencil. I could have been the one to save the citizen, it just wasn't my day. I didn't know how or why I was getting so mad, but I just didn't understand how a person like Gwen could be so captivated by Will Stronghold. Sure he's the son of the Commander and Jetstream, but Gwen's not Ron Wilson. She wouldn't care as much. Something was up and I needed to find out. I wanted to ask her before, but I didn't want to seem rude. But, with this curiosity gnawing at me, I didn't care, I was going to ask her when I went to her house tomorrow after school.

"Um, Brittanya?" Steven's voice brought me back to reality. I realized that I was no longer listening into Gwen and Will's conversation, I was simply ranting in my head.

"Yeah?" I responded, meekly.

"Can you get to work on that lab sheet? You've had it for half the period and you only put our names on it," I looked down at the light blue sheet in front of me.

**_Steven Correa and Brittanya Jax_**

"I'm sorry,"I sighed, loosening my grip on my pencil. My hand was cramping from the death grip I had on it, "I just got distracted,"

"By what?" he inquired, wiping the freeze ray off with a rag. I nodded towards the beast and the harlot at the back of the room. Gwen was giggling while Will was turning different shades. It wasn't cute. It really wasn't.

"How do you even know what they're talking about?" he asked, suddenly to interested to keep cleaning the freeze ray. I pointed to my ear knowingly.

"Remember how I told you about my extra good hearing," I gave a small smirk. I always felt like a little kid when I was around him. He let out a small laugh.

"Now I remember, you little vampire," The tip of my pencil broke on my paper. His smirk turned into a full on, ear-to-ear grin.

Through gritted teeth, I muttered, "I am not a vampire,"

"Let's see," he joked, tapping his finger against his pursed lips, "You can hear things from insanely far away,"

"Only half a mile..."

"Your canine teeth can grow out to full on fangs that are as long as half of one of my fingers,"

"So?" I muttered.

"Sounds like a vampire to me," he said, throwing his hands up.

"Well not to me," I said taking out another pencil, "Who would want to be a vampire, anyways?"

"Um, everyone," I paused, shaking my head at his remark.

"Trust me, there's nothing good about it," I finished the lab sheet at the same time the pain started kicking in. The ice was so cold on my shoulder that it felt like someone took a searing hot frying pan and pressed it against me. If that even makes sense. Steven saw me whimpering and told me to sit still. I saw a red light out of the corner of my eye and I knew he was using his x-ray vision.

"That ice is in there pretty deep and it's not going to melt for a while. That was a quality freeze ray, Brittanya,"

When Mr. Medulla came around to test our freeze ray, he saw my shoulder and sent me to the nurse, "While Miss Jax is gone, can someone help me thaw out Mr. Gottile?"

* * *

I winced as the nurse gingerly removed each shard of ice, "Don't worry, I'm almost finished,"

I don't know what hurt worse, the actual removal of the ice or the ointment she applied on it afterwards. But, before I knew it, I was all bandaged up and ready to go. She assured me that it would be completely healed by homecoming, so I was fine with it. Second hour began about 5 minutes ago and I was in no mood for it. So since I had a pass to class I decided to pass sometime in the restroom.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I turned around to see Speed and Lash, standing outside of the bathroom. I could tell by the voice that it was Speed asking the question.

"Mr. Medulla fired a freeze ray close to me so some of the ice got stuck in my shoulder."

"Ouch," Speed muttered, "well, that sucks," that's all he left Lash and I with before he walked into the restroom.

Lash slowly stepped closer to me, lightly brushing my bandaged shoulder with his fingertips. I swallowed hard, inhaling his scent. With every breath I took of his intoxicating aroma, the more light-headed I would become.

"You OK?" he asked in a soft voice. I looked up into Lash's brown eyes to see something I've never truly seen in him before. Sympathy. Not an I-feel-bad-for-going-psycho-and-practically-whooping-your-ass false sympathy, but actual, sincere sympathy.

"It stings a little, but I'll be alright," He swallowed hard, not completely sure of what to do. He leaned in, but stopped hesitantly. It looked like he took a second to think about what to do, before he leaned in and kissed my forehead softly. Trying to care for someone other than yourself was difficult for Lash.

* * *

_**I know that most of this just took place in Mr. Medulla's first hour, but I thought it'd be cool for you guys to see that maybe there was more to that scene than Gwen flirting with Will.**_  
_**Anyhoo...please review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me going. Just do it!**_  
_**:)))**_


	10. Slippery floors and a bowl of popcorn

**Hey guys! It has definitely been a while, but here's a new chapter! If you don't quite remember were we left off, I recommend you take a moment to read Chapter 9 again. **

**evil neko. x: Thank you! I'll try to update more ****frequently  
Moodyno1: Thanks :)  
nudgepleaseshutup: Thanks! And it's fine, short reviews are still great :)  
RandomRiter: Thank you so much. It puts a smile on my face knowing it puts a smile on yours!  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I'm glad you found it funny :) And I have a pretty good idea where this fic is going.**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and everyone who Alerted and Favorited this story :) **

* * *

Will Stronghold. Will Stronghold. Blah, blah, blah. Will Stronghold. I rolled my eyes at Gwen and sunk deeper into the covers. I use to love spending the night at Gwen's, and then Will Stronghold came along. She makes him sound like this amazing super hero, with built muscles, the perfect smile, and an incredible ass. But, no. Will Stronghold is a scrawny, less than amusing freshman with about as much self-esteem as a teenage girl.

Don't get me wrong, I really don't have anything against him. Gwen just makes me find him annoying…very, very annoying. And to make matters even worse, he sits with us at lunch now. I thought it was terrible enough having Gwen tell me about her and Will's conversations, but actually watching them talk right in front of my eyes everyday was on a whole other level.

"Gwen," I sighed, sitting up, "What's your problem?" She stared back at me incredulously. All of the events and situations I've encountered this year have made me almost completely stop caring about other people's feelings, even Gwen's.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"What's so special about Stronghold? He's no big deal and you can do way better," I said. I can't lie, though. As serious as I was being, it felt great finally asking that after all this time.

"I know, but-"

"But what, Gwen? He's a freshman with the personality of a walnut,"

She stared at me blankly for a moment before a wide grin grew on her face. Um.

"I'm glad you asked, Brittanya. Follow me." I got up slowly following her to a part of Gwen's house that I've never been to. Her basement.

I grabbed the blue bowl of popcorn sitting on top of her bed and brought it with me. I couldn't really keep up with her, because she was walking much faster than normal. Why was she this excited to go to her basement? Is there an amusement park in there? Cookies? I never really will understand her.

I followed slowly and carefully behind her since my furry socks were threatening to have me slip on her wooden floor. I could see the door of her basement. Gwen paused in front of it momentarily, then swiftly went inside and slammed the door shut.

"Don't come in yet," she demanded. I froze, stopping in the middle of the hallway. I put a handful of the buttery popcorn in my mouth as I stared at the basement door at the very end of the hallway.

That's…odd. But, when you think about it, is anything about Gwen normal, besides the way she looks? I've really grown to hate humans lately. I'm failing Mr. Medulla's class because I couldn't finish the lab due to my visit to the nurse, my shoulder's still bandaged from getting shards of ice stabbed in it, Will Stronghold sits with us at lunch, and Lash has been pretty much ignoring me lately. You could probably guess which one of those was bothering me the most.

Lash hadn't been really ignoring, it was more like he wasn't giving me the attention I would like from him. Yeah, I guess I like him. A LOT. Will I ever admit this to anyone? No.

"Come in, Britt!" I grumbled at how she pronounced my name and walked toward the basement door. As I walked into the basement, I was greeted by unsettling darkness.

"Gwen?"

"Hi, Brittanya," I shrieked, slipping on the floor with the remains of the bowl of popcorn all over me. The voice that called out my name was deep, foreign and had me completely startled. I could hear the same deep voice laughing wickedly behind me, then Gwen's laugh soon replaced it. The lights flickered on and I turned to see Gwen still laughing with a mask in her hand and Royal Pain's gold and black armor on.

I stood up hesitantly, wiping off all the buttery kernels before I faced Gwen. Her laughing hit a stop as she examined me with her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked me with a wide grin. She seemed content as she patiently waited for me to answer.

My eyes were still trying to comprehend what I was looking at when I finally spoke up, "Am I getting Punk'd right now?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and again I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I'm in my summer break at the moment so I'm going to be updating a lot more. R&R :)**


	11. Why not?

**Thanks for the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites. It means a lot :)**

* * *

I've been best friends with a 40 year old, who also happens to be one of the sickest and twisted super villains of all time. I've been best friends with someone who became my friend simply because of my power, someone who has formulated a plot to terrorize the school and turn her boyfriend's parents into babies.

"And I'm the last one of the group to know about this?" I questioned. Penny found out, then Speed, then Lash, and now me.

"Well I mean I would've told you sooner, but you ended up interrupting everything because of a damn brownie," as she said this, I recalled the morning when Gwen had assembled everyone to make an urgent announcement, which I then stopped to rant about a chocolate square. It was worth it though; no one fucks with the brownie. I mean it.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered, picking up pieces of popcorn that I dropped on the floor.

"I mean was it that great of a brownie?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. She rolled her eyes, getting on her knees to help me pick up the remaining buttery kernels.

"The point is I need you. Do you realize how much power you possess? You can achieve great things, Brittanya Jax. Just trust me on this, you could possibly take over-"

"I don't need to take over anything, Gwen," I stared at her sternly, "I don't need to turn anyone into babies to start some elite group of super villains. I don't need to achieve great things if it means hurting people."

As insensitive as I have been to the human race lately, I still wouldn't become a villain. In fact, it's quite pointless. At least heroes seem to have purpose behind what they do. The only thing villains seems to do is to take over or demolish things by hurting other people and that just isn't for me. I felt an awkward glove grace the surface of my hand, I looked up to see Gwen.

"Just go home and think things through," Gwen calmly stated, "You might change your mind."

Truthfully I almost felt like swinging my hand back and slapping her across the face. My hand was tingling with adrenaline at the thought, but I could never do that Gwen, even though she was pretty much using me. I didn't respond to her at all, I simply nodded my head, gathered my stuff, and teleported home.

* * *

My parents would be gone for the weekend. They were visiting some relatives of ours out of state. I told my parents I'd be spending the weekend at Gwen's house, but that didn't really work out too well…

I changed out of my pajama pants and slipped on some black shorts and some shirt I don't wear anymore. I sat on my bed with the lights on staring at the pictures all over my wall. I had a thing for taking pictures. I just liked holding on to memories, especially the good ones that I didn't want to end. As I was eyeing the many pictures of Gwen, Penny, and I, I felt like I had some deep thinking to do.

Something else then caught my attention. I averted my eyes from my wall to the rustling of leaves and branches outside my window. Was something really outside my window right now? Something like this couldn't happen when I'm bored and have nothing to do? It has to happen when I actually have something to contemplate. The rustling was followed by three soft knocks at my window. I slowly got off of my bed and hesitantly walked to the window. I looked at it this way, if it's a sweaty axe murderer at the window, I'll just teleport elsewhere and he'll be so freaked out that he'll leave. I forced my window open wide enough for a long, stretched-out version of a human body to slip in and lay on my bed. It all happened too fast for my mind to process, so I just closed the window and turned around to see my bed.

"Hey, Brittanya," Lash whispered, smirking. I stood frozen, letting my eyes take in the image before me. I turned to my drawer and pulled out my camera.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Lash inquired, eyeing me like I was some freak. I looked down at the camera's screen to see a picture of Lash lying on my bed like an underwear model would during a photo shoot.

"Uh, yeah," I muttered, chuckling under my breath. I could hear him laughing quietly as he sat up on my bed, which actually made me feel a little better about being a total dork.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," he stated in a hush tone. I walked over to me bed and sat next to him.

"My parents aren't home and they're not going to be home until Monday," I said, disregarding his previous statement "So you don't have to be so quiet."

"Your parents aren't home?" he asked.

"Nope, you could've just knocked on the front door really," I looked over at him to see disbelief written all over his face. After awhile the incredulous look on his face faded away and was replaced by amusement. We stared at each other for a moment and laughed about the situation.

"How did you even know that's my room's window?"

"Well, I remember you used to always complain about this big tree that's right outside your window," Lash said, laying back in my bed. I inwardly smiled knowing that Lash actually paid attention to something I said.

"Why are you here Lash?" I asked, becoming serious. He sighed heavily and stood in front of me.

"I just felt like there's some things we need to talk about, but I was hoping we could try something first," he said. I eyed him suspiciously, hoping that this wouldn't lead to anything we would both regret.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remember that time you bit me?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. I sighed, nodding my head. I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. He quickly grabbed my face and brought it up to his. I swallowed hard as I felt his breath on my face. "Let's try it again."

My eyes grew wide. Was he really asking me this? I spent nearly every second utterly miserable after I bit him and I'm sure he felt the same way. "No."

"No?"

"No, Lash. Hell no," I replied, turning away from him.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" I yelled, "Well, I don't know, Lash. Why not, I mean it's not like we were miserable for weeks until I could figure out the solution?"

"Exactly! We know the solution so let's just do it," Lash said. I thought about the point he just made for a moment. The silence grew between.

"No," I said quietly, "I can't take that chance, again."

* * *

**Well there you go! I'll be updating a lot sooner now. I'm going to go back and clean up some of the stupid mistakes in other chapters. The next chapter will pick up right where we left off in this one. Reviews mean so much to me so please leave one! Thanks :)**


End file.
